unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Raphael
Raphael is an archangel, who in the Judeo-Christian tradition performs all manners of healing. Raphael in Judaism The angels mentioned in the Torah, the older books of the Hebrew Bible, are without names. Rabbi Shimon ben Lakish of Tiberias (A.D. 230–270), asserted that all the specific names for the angels were brought back by the Jews from Babylon, and modern commentators would tend to agree. Regarding the healing powers attributed to Raphael, we have little more than his declaration to Tobit that he was sent by the Lord to heal him of his blindness and to deliver Sarah, his daughter-in-law, from the demon of lust, Asmodeus, who abducts and kills every man she marries on their wedding night before the marriage can be consummated. Among Catholics, he is considered the patron saint of medical workers, matchmakers, and travellers and may be petitioned by them or those needing their services. In the New Testament, only the archangels Gabriel and Michael are mentioned by name (Luke 1:9-26; Jude 1:9). Later manuscripts of John 5:1-4 refer to the pool at Bethesda, where the multitude of the infirm lay awaiting the moving of the water, for "an angel of the Lord descended at certain times into the pond; and the water was moved. And he that went down first into the pond after the motion of the water was made whole of whatsoever infirmity he lay under". Because of the healing role assigned to Raphael, this particular angel is generally associated with the archangel. Powers * Angeilc Possession: 'Raphael, like all celestial beings, requires a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings. * 'Immortality: Raphael, like all celestial beings, is not subjected to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. Raphael does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as he is the third oldest angel. * Illumination: Raphael, like all archagels, is also able to release divine light from his vessel. He can use it as a powerful blast of light which seems to manifest as kinetic force, conclusively throwing or repelling objects a considerable distance. He's also able to generate intense heat. He can also ignite or disintegrate any object or thing by touch. This ability also allows him to kill and exorcise demons by placing his hand upon their forehead. * Invulnerability: Raphael, like all archangels, is resistant to any form of harm whatsoever, and can't even be harmed by other beings, unless something angelic is involved, or if he is fighting another archangel. * Superhuman Strength: Raphael, like all angels, dramatically increases the strength threashold of his host. ** Overpowering: Raphael can easily overpower other angels, lower deities (but not higher ones like micheal or God himself), humans, creatures, and demons with his might * Healing Factor: When Raphael's vessel does get damaged by something angelic, or supernatural he can heal the wound(s) instantly. * Teleportation: Raphael, like all celestial beings, can vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth. * Superhuman Intelligence: Raphael possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the Universe. * Resurrection: Raphael, like all archangels, can easily revive dead people. * Healing: Raphael has the ability to heal humans. Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Archangel